


Rocking Horse

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Ficlet, Gen, Mocking, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Let’s make a deal, then: you go to school without crying, to play with your friends. And I promise that mommy’s going to buy that rocking horse you had asked for, alright?”





	Rocking Horse

Ryosuke had gotten up in a bad mood that day.

He didn’t want to go to the kindergarten.

He knew his mother wasn’t going to work that morning, and he had insisted that he wanted to stay with her, but the woman had firmly said he couldn’t.

During the whole road to school she had had to drag him, while he didn’t stop whining.

“Why can't I stay with you mummy? I don’t want to go, please!” he told her, crying.

By now they were in front of the gate, when the woman let go of her son’s hand.

“Honey, mommy’s got places to be this morning, I wouldn’t have time to play with you.” she explained, and seeing that the kid wasn’t convinced she went on. “Let’s make a deal, then: you go to school without crying, to play with your friends. And I promise that mommy’s going to buy that rocking horse you had asked for, alright?”

The kid bit his lip, thoughtful, as if he was trying to understand how convenient the deal was.

In the end he nodded and stopped crying.

“Okay mummy. You promise?” he asked, extending his pinkie; the woman wrapped her own around it, smiling.

“Promise.” she confirmed, then kissed his cheek and left him there with one of the teachers.

Yamada’s mood had slightly improved now.

He was sure he had made a great deal.

It had happened before to be with his mother when she had something else to do, and it was true that she never had time to play with him when that happened.

Now he was going to spend the morning with his friends, and when he was going to get back home there was going to be a rocking horse waiting.

He couldn’t wait.

Since he had gone at Yuto’s and had tried it, he had tormented his mother for her to buy one, and now that he had finally gotten that he wanted to tell the others right away.

Yuto and Yuri arrived almost at the same time, and they both sat with him.

“Guess what!” the kid said, before even greeting them.

“What?” Chinen asked without much enthusiasm, while Nakajima looked interested.

“My mom’s said that she’s going to buy a rocking horse for me today!” he announced, proud.

“Just like mine? Can I come see it?” Yuto asked, just as enthusiast as him.

Yamada nodded vigorously.

“Of course you can. You could come tomorrow at my house, if you want to.” he suggested, and while Yuto agreed wholeheartedly, Yuri crossed his legs and pouted.

“No, thank you.” he replied, and turned the other way in the attempt of ignoring the two of them.

Yuto and Ryosuke looked at each other, confused, then they moved so that they could still look at him.

“Why don’t you want to come, Chii?” Yamada asked, sad.

“Because rocking horses are for small children, and I don’t want to play with you.” he answered, resolved.

Ryosuke blushed, embarrassed, but Nakajima spoke before he could react to that.

“They’re not. On the contrary, my mom says that they can even be dangerous if you don’t pay attention, because you could fall. I think it’s for grown-ups.” he said, confident.

The other two looked at him, not at all convinced, and then they started laughing at the same time.

“How can it be for grown-ups, Yutti? It’s a toy.” Yamada pointed out, smiling.

Chinen stopped laughing pretty fast, and shook his head.

“Fine. If you want to, I’ll go. I can look at you while you play and make sure you won't get hurt.” he conceded.

Yamada shrugged, still smiling.

It was fine that his friend didn’t want to play with his new rocking horse, it was fine that he just wanted to watch.

If he knew him, and he did, in the end he wasn’t going to resist the temptation to try it.

Subject exhausted, he started drawing; a long while later he was done and he showed his work to his friends.

Amongst the twisted lines and the variety of colours, there was a shape vaguely resembling a horse. Riding it, as the names over their heads said, there were Yuto and Ryosuke, Yuri looking at them.

Only one thing was pretty clear in the drawing: all three of them were smiling.


End file.
